Monster Truck Mater
Monster Truck Mater is the sixth episode in the Cars Toons series. Plot At Flo's V8 Cafe, Lightning McQueen and Mater see a monster truck drive by. Mater states that "that boy's nothin'," and that he used to wrestle trucks bigger than him. He then goes on to talk about his career as a monster truck wrestler. Mater starts in the low-class wrestling ring and is introduced by an off-screen announcer as "The Tormentor". As the crowd boos, Mater says to the announcer that his name is "Tow Mater." His first opponent is a monster ice cream truck called the I-Screamer. Mater first flees from the truck, but he reappears disguised as a kid wearing a propeller hat and tricks the I-Screamer into preparing one double-dip dipstick sundae. When the I-Screamer turns around, Mater latches his hook on I-Screamer and flips him on his roof. The referee pitty declares Mater the winner and the crowd cheers. With his new moniker, new look and bigger set of wheels, Mater takes on more monster trucks: Captain Collision (whom Mater easily pins down), the Rasta Carian (who gets turned over when he loses his bungee cord dreadlocks), Dr. Feel Bad (who gets launched out of the ring and into the hospital), and Paddy O'Concrete (who gets covered in his own cement). At the world championship, "The Tormentor" is ready to challenge the reigning champion. When Dr. Frankenwagon, the alleged champion, appears, Mater thinks it will be a piece of cake; however, when the real champion, Dr. Frankenwagon's monster, appears and comes alive, Mater says, "I'm dead." Lightning asks Mater what he did, and Mater responds, saying he and Lightning were a tag team. Back in the story, "The Tormentor" tags Lightning in his wrestling monster truck get-up and the massive monster truck tries to attack Lightning. Outside the ring, Mater shows off his tires to Mia and Tia. Immediately, Mater and Lightning tag each other and Mater latches his hook on Frankenwagon's monster. He drives under the ring and out the other side and pulls the entire ring over, defeating Dr. Frankenwagon and his monster in the process. The referee pitty declares the new winners, "The Tormentor" and Lightning McQueen, the latter of whom he interprets as "Frightening McMean" after asking what his name is. Lightning is doubtful of Mater's tale and the nickname "Frightening McMean" until The Tormentor's biggest fan shows up and asks for Mater's autograph. As the fan leaves with his door marked with Mater's tire track, Lightning rushes to him and insistently asks if he wants his autograph, only to make the fan feel uncomfortable. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Flo *Fillmore *Sarge *Mia and Tia *I-Screamer *Tormentor's Biggest Fan *I-Screamer Fan *Referee Pitty *Captain Collision *Rasta Carian *Dr. Feel Bad *Paddy O'Concrete *"Monster Truck Wrestling" Announcer Car *"Monster Truck Wrestling" Announcer Truck *Dr. Frankenwagon *Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster Trivia *Dr. Feel Bad bears some resemblance to the Rescue Squad Ambulance. *The hospital room where Dr. Feel Bad was thrown is the same hospital room from Rescue Squad Mater. see image *The last wrestling of the short takes place in the Motor Speedway of the South, the same place where the first race of the movie Cars took place. *Dr. Frankenwagon's name is a reference to Frankenstein. Also, Dr. Frankenwagon's monster resembles the Screamin' Banshee. Gallery Image:Capaincollisionrefpity.jpg|Mater as "Tormentor" Image:Tormentormiatia.jpg|Mater as "Tormentor" with Mia and Tia Image:Frighteningmcmean.jpg|Mater as "Tormentor" and Lightning McQueen as "Frightening McMean" Image:Wrestlingfansmiatia.jpg|Wrestling Fans Mia and Tia Image:PIXAR CARS TOONS MONSTER TRUCK MATER.jpg|Mater's debut as "Tormentor" Miscellaneous Characters *These are minor characters that do not have their own pages. Image:Announcers.jpg|"Monster Truck Wrestling" (MTW) Announcers Image:Doctorfeelbad.jpg|Dr. Feel Bad Image:Paddyoconcrete.jpg|Paddy O'Concrete (with Mater as "Tormentor") Image:I-screamerfan.JPG|I-Screamer Fan Image:Tormentorfan.jpg|Tormentor's Biggest Fan Image:Doctorfrankenwagon.jpg|Dr. Frankenwagon Image:Frankenwagonmonster.JPG|Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster Image:I-screamer.jpg|I-Screamer Image:Rastacarian.jpg|Rasta Carian (with Mater as Tormentor) Dropandgimme20.PNG|Captain Collision Referee.PNG|Referee Pitty Monster Truck Mater Diecast 51aRJ7ZOQUL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Referee Pitty with Bell 51-eEJnrK6L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Dr. Feel Bad 1296941129-20584-4.jpg|The Tormentor $(KGrHqR,!pIF!MhgLfUkBQHLsZ2EvQ~~60_57.JPG|Beanie Hat Mater $(KGrHqQOKnME1UQ,Ln7WBNWu3J2ynQ~~_3.JPG|I-Screamer's Biggest Fan 41qanLVo02L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Rasta Mater tormentors_biggest_fan_toon.jpg|Tormentor's Biggest Fan pl:Król Złom Category:Cars Toons Episodes